


Tinsel

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Canon Compliant, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Eileen Leahy Lives, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Eileen Leahy, Post Episode s15e06, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Eileen slowly walked through the hallways of the bunker, her fingers carefully and pointedly tracing along the walls, the doors, anything that she could physically touch. To be back on Earth, to be alive, to breath? It was her dream come true, a dream she had locked away from the demons who tortured her in Hell.And then there was the matter of Sam.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar. Day 8, Tinsel!
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Eileen slowly walked through the hallways of the bunker, her fingers carefully and pointedly tracing along the walls, the doors, anything that she could physically touch. To be back on Earth, to be alive, to breath? It was her dream come true, a dream she had locked away from the demons who tortured her in Hell.

And then there was the matter of Sam.

Sam, who helped kill the Banshee that killed her parents. Sam, who learned sign language for her. Sam, who made sure to Skype her between cases. Sam, who wanted her to be closer, who said she could always come to the bunker. Sam, who trusted and relied on her skills as a hunter.

Sam, who could have used that resurrection spell on his mother, on his mentor, or on Jack.

He used it on her.

Eileen didn’t dare dream that she would be able to get back to Sam. She barely allowed herself the hope that she would be released from Hell. The fact that he found her, the fact that he made it his mission to make sure she came back? Eileen had no words for how she felt. Elated? Hopeful? They weren’t enough for her.

Eileen’s hand landed on the doorknob of one of the storage rooms. Dean believed what she was looking for was in there, and Cas, when he returned, confirmed that’s where he had put them from the previous year. She twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open, sliding her hand in and flicking the light switch on. Eileen looked around quickly, stopping and backtracking when her eyes fell on the very out of place plastic bins pushed against a back wall.

She walked over to them, and opened the top box, smiling once she confirmed that she hit the jackpot. Eileen pulled out the phone Sam set her up with and checked the time. She still had several hours before Sam and Dean returned from their hunt. It was time to do her thing.

…

The time passed quickly, faster than Eileen would have preferred, but she was up on a ladder that Cas had found for her, setting a delicate glass star on top of the tree she had pulled from storage. Once she was certain it wasn’t going to fall, she slowly made her way down the rungs and put her feet firmly on the floor. 

She turned to go get Cas to put the ladder away when she saw Sam standing at the top of the crow’s nest looking down at her. His face was lit up in a broad smile, and he was shooting a warm look at Eileen. He signed for her, “What’s all this?”

“I wanted to celebrate.”

Sam walked down the stairs and stood next to Eileen. He looked at the tree for a moment before turning to her. “It looks amazing.”

“Thank you.” She blushed and looked at the tree as well, content on being near Sam’s warmth.

Eileen lost herself in the twinkling lights and the shimmering ornaments when she felt Sam’s hand land on her shoulder. She looked up to him and watched as his hand went into her hair. He pulled a piece of tinsel out of her hair. “Sorry, it was shiny and distracting.”

“Distracting from what?” Eileen question, her eyebrow raising in suspicion.

It was Sam’s turn to blush. “From looking at you.” He found another piece of tinsel and pulled it from her hair. “Did you go diving in the stuff?”

“No.” Eileen signed quickly. “Just wanted to really get into the holiday. It’s been a long time for me.”

“Well, did you want to go all out? I can take you with me on the supply run. We can get some presents.” Sam smiled as he signed. He reached and plucked another piece of tinsel off of Eileen’s shoulder.

Eileen bit the inside of her cheek and decided to take a leap of faith. She spoke as she signed, to make sure that the message was as clear as possible. “You’re unwrapping your present right now, Sam.”

Sam froze as he pulled another piece of tinsel off of Eileen. His smile turned shy as his eyes widened with realization. Sam hung the piece of tinsel on the tree and turned to face Eileen. “Are you saying that you’re my present?”

“If you don’t like it, I mean, we can still go–” Eileen started to quip.

Sam didn’t give her a chance to finish signing. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly before softly kissing her lips. Sam let her go long enough to sign to her. “You are all I’ve wanted for the past few Christmases. You’re what I’ve wanted for my Birthday. You’ve never left my dreams.” He pulled another piece of tinsel out her hair before returning to signing. “You’re the best gift I’ve ever received.”

Eileen laughed happily before pulling a little tinsel off the tree. She stood on tiptoe and place the strands on top of Sam’s head. “I found my gift, too.”


End file.
